A travers le voile
by Elyria
Summary: Réédition du prologue en plus complet et mieux j'espère.HPDMDraco se meurt...


**Titre:** A travers le voile

**Auteur:** Elyria

**Warning / Attention / Avertissement:** Cette fanfiction contient du Yaoi ou Slash ! Si vous êtes homophobes ou tout simplement que le fait de parler de relations amoureuses / sexuelles entre hommes vous gêne, veuillez cliquez sur le bouton précédent en haut de votre page de navigateur internet.

**Genre:** Romance / Action (beaucoup de violences physiques et morales)

**Couple:** Harry / Draco

**Rating:** R... je prends mes précautions.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Note de l'auteur:**

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction (à dire vrai, de mon premier travail d'écriture) donc ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi. Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que je n'écris que pour le plaisir et que je mettrais sûrement en certains temps pour poster les nouveaux chapitres.

Sinon, je ne suis pas contre l'aide de quelqu'un pour faire une pré-lecture et m'aider en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe.

J'ai retravaillé mon prologue car je ne le trouvais pas assez complet. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Amicalement, Elyria

**Prologue**

**1987**

Il court, ses jambes le soutiennent à peine mais il continue parce qu'on le lui a ordonné: « FUI ! ». Ces pas résonnent sur les pavés humides, une brume épaisse l'empêche de voir où il va, qu'importe, il est perdu depuis longtemps maintenant. Quelques raies de lumières – issues d'un lampadaire - traverse ce mur gris perlé de gouttelettes lui permettant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil son ombre déformée. Soudain il s'effondre dans un bruit sourd, ses jambes ne le portent plus mais son cerveau lui dicte de ne pas s'arrêter. Il rampe désormais, accrochant ses ongles trop longs au contour des pavés, grattant, griffant… Un bruit de pas qui se rapproche… Il tremble désormais, il est terrorisé. Le bruit s'intensifie, Ils arrivent, Ils le cherchent ; parvenant à rassembler le peu de forces qu'il lui reste, il se relève d'un mouvement brusque et part en courant droit devant lui. Avisant une petite ruelle obscure sur sa gauche, il s'y engage, se faufile entre les sacs de déchets et s'écroule dans un coin, épuisé …

**1997**

Il se réveille en sursaut, cherchant du regard un point auquel se raccrocher. Il veut quitter son lit mais ses jambes sont empêtrées dans des draps qui lui collent à la peau. D'un geste négligé de la main, il rejette en arrière quelques mèches qui lui collent au visage. Puis tirant d'un geste brusque les draps vers un coté du lit, il parvint à se dégager et s'assoit.

Fouillant d'une main le premier tiroir de sa table basse, il en ressort une seringue, un flacon rempli d'un liquide translucide ainsi qu'un lacet. Il dépose le tout à coté de lui, prend le lacet et se fait un garrot au bras droit avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis, il rempli sa seringue avant de se l'enfoncer dans la veine brachiale. Suite à l'effet fulgurant du produit, il déjette sa tête en arrière et s'écroule sur le lit, agité de soubresauts. Son visage se fige, extatique puis il ferme les yeux. Les effets de la drogue commencent déjà à s'affaiblir, il se rassoit lentement, de peur d'être pris de vertige. Arrachant la seringue de son bras, il la jette à la poubelle ainsi que le flacon vide, défait le garrot et replie le lacet dans le tiroir.

Il patiente quelques instants, toujours assit sur son lit, puis se lève dans un sourire de bien-être.

Le sol boisé de la chambre est glacé sous ses pieds ; frissonnant, il avance, nu, jusqu'au centre de la pièce où se trouve une psyché.

Le jeune homme sourit misérablement à son reflet. Ni vivant, ni mort…

Son visage est blême, émacié ; ses pommettes saillantes et ses joues creusées. Ses pupilles sont dilatées à l'extrême si bien que ses iris ne sont plus visibles. Ses lèvres minces et gercées gardent encore quelques traces de maltraitance.

Et son corps…maigre, si maigre qu'il peut apercevoir ses cotes se soulever et s'abaisser lorsqu'il respire. Ses muscles ont totalement fondus, il ne reste rien de ce qui fut jadis un corps d'athlète. Désormais ce dernier ne lui permet d'accomplir que le strict nécessaire, le moindre effort prolongé le portant au supplice.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres qui, craquelant, laissèrent échapper quelques gouttelettes de sang.

« Au travail, Draco Malfoy ! »


End file.
